The Need
by mu149
Summary: The Need pulsed through me, setting everything on fire until it all exploded. And through all the pleasure and all the pain, nothing mattered but him. My Naruto. Angst. Warning: SasuNaru  ish  Beware of lime


**Here's my final oneshot in my series The Monster. And although no that many people have read the series overall (most likely because of its rating) I'm having the series made into a multi-chapter fanfiction, that I'm almost positive will have more feedback. It's not like I can complain about anyone not reading this because I don't read anything under M anyway (except for a few that was by Rizember who is an amazing writer and makes everything as good as the best!) and there are a lot of good T rated fics out there. So, from now on, I'm going to look for fics of ALL ratings (*sigh* even K) and review them all. Becuase not only M rated fics are the best!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

It was all because of him

The Need pulses through me

Faster than Kirin

Hotter than Amaterasu

Everything's on fire

Burning

Screaming for release

And then all too quickly

It explodes

Everything dissipates

All the pleasure

All the pain

God, the euphoric pain that kept me grounded until this moment

Nothing else mattered the few seconds that followed my release of Need

But him

Not even me

Not anymore

Only him

Uzumaki Naruto

Perfect Naruto

The perfect temptation that dragged me into the clutches of the monster

Until I was addicted

Hard

For life

It didn't matter

Nothing else was as important to me as he was

It was only him

My addiction

The source of my Need that grew so violently that it engulfed us within minutes

I was completely and inexplicable trapped by him

I belonged to my addiction

To Naruto

And I couldn't leave

I refused to

I never had a doubt

And when I did he was there

Tempting me with that orgasmic body

With his sultry voice

And I was addicted all over again

There was no reason for me to leave

Naruto made sure of that

But there was every reason to stay

Stay for him

Stay for Naruto

For this Need that pulsed through my every vein

It was so hot

Fire blazed through me at times

Often

It was like simmering coals

Just the faint reminder of what it could be

Always hiding below the surface

Patiently waiting

For my addiction

For Naruto

Because nothing else mattered

And when he would appear

Nothing else was there

And the addiction grabbed hold of me again

All of me

And it refused to let go

He never let go

Like if he did, I would disappear from his sight

I am weak

Weaker than I should be

Only a second with my addiction and I'm on my knees

But I don't care

My Addiction was the only thing that would satisfy my Need to live

My Need for him

A Need that would not stop

Could not

I yearned for release

Begged for salvation

But it was only him

The source of my Addiction

A Need that devoured me to my very core

A great dependence on something

That was not easy to break

Impossible to break

Impossible to leave

But so easy to stay

Addiction

It was what happened after you heard the Monster

The Monster introduces you to the possibility

To the temptation

My perfect temptation

Naruto

Perfect Naruto

A Sun-kissed God that would bring any nation to its downfall

But he was all I knew

All I wanted

Every second, the Need grew stronger

It was always tempting me

Whispering words of doubt

Words of comfort

Words that would always win out

And it was all his fault

He was there

My small moment of weakness

With the perfect temptation that would drive a lesser man to insanity

And I fell

Hard

So foolishly

I fell in love

With the temptation

My Addiction

My Need

It was almost too easy

Allowing myself to be taken to a higher high than I was ever capable of

And even if I wanted to leave

It was impossible

I couldn't get him out of my head

Each time I closed my eyes

I saw him

Every night he would be there

And I would relive the night of ecstasy again

Where he would always whisper

Those four meaningful words that kill me every time

"I love you, Sasuke…"

And the Need would burn all the brighter

It was like an addiction

Like the monster was still here

I was hooked

Again

To Naruto

The perfect temptation

And now I can't get enough of it

Of him

Every second of my existence

I Needed him

Cried for him

Begged

And I would do anything to obtain that in which I desired with such a passion

I used to be satiated just by looking

Fantasizing about that perfect body

Growing hot by the mere thought of being within him

Buried so deep I'd suffocate

But that was before I met the monster

Before I developed an addiction

And before this became a Need

And now all I can do is stare into those eyes

Those orgasmic lust-filled eyes

As he parts that perfect mouth

And moan those perfect words that drive me to insanity

"I need you Sasuke…"

And just like that, it all ends

Because nothing else matters

When he moans those perfect words

Those words that drive me to insanity

Coming from that perfect mouth

And now all he can see is me

With those orgasmic lust-filled eyes

And I can't help but wonder

What was it like before

Before this became a Need

Before I developed an addiction

Before I met the monster

Before then I would be buried in the thought of being with him

Fantasizing about that perfect body

And I would quench this thirst just by looking

Taking in all he had to give with my probing eyes

But that was no more

Now

I would do anything to obtain what I desired

I would beg

Cry

Scream

Because I was nothing without it

Without him

I needed him

Every second of my existence

All of him

I couldn't get enough

Naruto was perfect

The perfect temptation

And I was hooked

Again

As if the Monster was still there

Like an Addiction

And the Need would burn all the brighter

Each time he whispered those words

Those four meaningful words that killed me

"I love you, Sasuke."

And I would always hear them in my night of ecstasy

Each time I closed my eyes

And it was impossible to leave

It's not like I wanted to

And allowed myself to be taken to a higher high than I ever was capable of

It was almost too easy

Giving in to it

My Need

My Addiction

The Monster

And I fell in love

With the temptation

So foolishly

I fell

Hard

Because he was there

My small moment of weakness

The perfect temptation that would drive a lesser man to insanity

And it was always his fault

All his fault

Whispering words

Words that would always win out

Words of comfort

Words of doubt

Tempting me

And every second I was with that temptation

The Need grew stronger

And he was all I wanted

All I knew

A sun-kissed God that ended up bringing every nation to its downfall

Perfect Naruto

My Naruto

My perfect temptation

The temptation

That the Monster introduced me to

And I was so easily addicted

Addiction

It was what happened after you heard the Monster

And it was so easy to stay

Impossible to leave

Impossible to break

That was not meant to break

A great dependence on something

A Need that devoured me to my very core

The source of my Addiction

Only him

And I would scream

Beg for salvation

Yearned for release

From the Need

A Need that would not stop

Could not stop

My Need for him

Because my Addiction was the only thing

That would satisfy my Need to live

My Need for him

And he was my Addiction

My temptation

My world

I was weak

Weaker than I should've been

But I didn't care

Because nothing else mattered

And when I was with Naruto

Nothing else was there

And the Addiction grabbed hold of me again

All of me

And it refused to let go

Naruto never let go

Like he was addicted just as hard as I was

Like I was his Need

His Addiction

Because my Addiction for him was patiently waiting

Always hiding below the surface

With the faint reminder of what it could be

But only simmering coals

As it appeared to be often

But mostly

Fire blazed through me

It was so hot

This Need that pulsed through my every vein

Told me-

Commanded me-

Screamed for me to

Stay for him

For Naruto

Because there was every reason to stay

Naruto made sure of that

That there was no reason to leave

And I was addicted all over again

Whispering words of temptation with his sultry voice

Tempting me all the more with that orgasmic body

To smother all my doubts

I never had one though

I refused to

Because I couldn't leave

I belonged to my Addiction

To Naruto

And I was completely and inexplicably trapped by him

The source of my need

A Need that grew so violently that it engulfed us within minutes

My Addiction

It was only him

Nothing else was as important to me as he was

Because nothing else mattered

Because I was addicted for life

Hard

And it came so naturally

The perfect temptation that dragged me into the clutches of the monster

Perfect Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto

Because nothing else mattered that followed my release of Need

But him

Not even me

Not anymore

And God-

The euphoric pain that grounded me until that moment

Couldn't be described

Because all the pain

And all the pleasure

Everything

All of it dissipates

It explodes

All too quickly

Because I was screaming for release

Burning

Everything was on fire

Hotter than Amaterasu

Faster than Kirin

The Need that pulsed through me

And all because of him

Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! If you want, check out the first two in this series, The Monster and My Addiction. And keep your eyes out for Monster by xXxvirtuosoxXx because he's the one publishing my oneshots into multi-chapter fics.<strong>

**For a picture of Naruto wearing iron underpants to protect himself from Sasuke, press 1.**

**For a video of HD yaoi doujinshi, press 2.**

**For the rights to Sasuke's ass and world domination, press 3.**

**x-x**

****For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working', click the review button and leave a message.** **


End file.
